


Fireworks

by Kurovix



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fire works, Fluff, Funny, jaeha teasing, yona deserves some spoiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurovix/pseuds/Kurovix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yona can't help being surrounded by tall men-but it becomes an issue when she can't see fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own akatsuki no yona.

     Flaming waves sway past her shoulders, for try as she might, even rising on her toes, there was no way she’d be able to see the fireworks. She pouted, mentally cursing the     fact that she was so tiny and frail. Just why were boys so tall? ❝  _Ugh.._  ❞ Jaeha, upon observing her plight, chuckled. ❝ Should I put you on my shoulders so you can see? ❞

   It was then that she head the green dragons smooth offer. Amethyst hues lit up immediately, long lashes rising as she turned to him. Heat dusted her cheeks, mixing with her frustrations. ❝ I-I can’t sit on your shoulders.. ❞He appeared thoughtful, then a cattish grin made it's way across his lips, aquatic hues flashing mischief.  ❝ If you want, I can bring you closer. ❞ He waited, watching as her eyes light up with a child-like innocence he found refreshing. ❝ Really? ❞ He smiled, nodding his head, the girl missing Hak’s darkening aura. ❝ Do you want the best view ~? ❞She nodded eagerly,excitement sparkling around her like gems. 

  
   Before Hak could say a word or the other dragons could say any words of protest, Jae-ha’s arm slide behind her back and she blinked when he lifted her up. He is careful in holding her and her arms automatically settle on his shoulders. The only warning she gets is the soft murmur of, ❝ Hold on tight. ❞ And suddenly they are airborne, she gasp at the rush of air that leaves her, eyes briefly catching the other’s reaction. Hak’s spear strikes the ground where they’d been moments before, the other dragons appearing stunned.   
  
                  Excitement has her heart thundering for she feels anything but fear. In reflex her fingers had curled into his tunic, but when he flickered his gaze to her, she laughed. He lands atop a high branch with the lightest tap, his control of his given power astounding. The wind catches at her golden tails, at once dark lashes flutter upward, widening then at the scenic change. ❝ And there we go. ❞He murmurs, as if on cue, a sharp whistle reaches her ears and the sky suddenly lights up with dazzling starbursts of glittering colors.

   The earth below didn’t matter anymore. She was some place else far and magical. Some place magical. Delight in it’s purest form flushed her cheeks. ❝ It’s beautiful..! ❞So dazzling and bright. It left her breathless, a squeal left her when another starburst light the sky. Blue fading to green, red to pink. Flower-like stars decorated the sky and she turns her eyes to look at Jae-ha. His expression mildly amused, head tilted.   
  
❝ Enjoying yourself ? ❞  A dark brow rose, and strange. Heat tingled across her cheeks. It felt strange suddenly to be held by him. His warmth. Her voice feels so small suddenly. ❝ .. Yes. ❞ She replies meekly, catching another flash of lights shot into the sky. He looked up as well, appearing wistful.  ❝ Good. You deserve some fun for yourself. ❞  
  
He lets his head rest against her shoulder and why does she pray that he can not hear her racing heartbeat? _Wait._ That shouldn’t matter. Nothing is different. ❝ You know, you should let yourself be a little selfish and spoiled sometimes. ❞Her hands fidget on their hold on him and she bites at her lip. Lowering her chin, the veridian crown of his hair brushes her jawline. ❝ I.. am selfish enough.. ❞To ask for more would be greedy. At least that is what she believes, silently ignoring the stutter in her heart. The fireworks no longer feel so radiant compared to what her mind discovered then.   
  
                                   But she won’t _look._  
                                                   Won’t  **acknowledge**  it.   
   
                           For now, she’ll simply hold onto him. That is a door that she is not ready  
          to open. Not _now_.. Not **yet**.   
  
                                              ❝  _Thank you_.. ❞

**Author's Note:**

> Yona dokis~! Rate and Review~!


End file.
